


Dryer Sheets and Peach Shampoo

by Babykihyuk



Series: I Know Your Name and That You're Photogenic [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Model Hyungwon, No Angst, Photographer Minhyuk, kinda slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babykihyuk/pseuds/Babykihyuk
Summary: It takes a type courage to make the first move, and it's a type of courage Minhyuk just doesn't have.





	Dryer Sheets and Peach Shampoo

Minhyuk knows very little information on Hyungwon. His knowledge extends as far as knowing that he is a model. He seems polite enough, and Minhyuk imagines they would definitely get along if they decided to hang out. He wishes he knew more, but they never had an opportunity to get to know each other.

He flips through the magazine for the third time, staring at the familiar photos of Hyungwon: the ones Minhyuk took. The photoshoot was months ago, but it still feels like it was yesterday. For the photoshoot, Hyungwon’s hair was pushed back away from his face, which is by far Minhyuk’s favorite look on him. He was wearing a upcoming line of athletic clothes; the outfits varying from tracksuits to shorts and a t-shirt. It doesn’t matter what Hyungwon wears though because he is always beautiful.

If Minhyuk could have one thing, it would be Hyungwon, he thinks, as he shoves another piece of his biscuit in his mouth.

Changkyun kicks him under the table. "You alive, Min?"

"He's sensitive right now," Jooheon tells him.

Minhyuk glances up and glares at the pair across the table. They are lucky that they are in a cafe because otherwise Minhyuk might have hurt them. He isn't sensitive; he is just in a weird mood. He didn't want to get coffee when the couple invited him, but they insisted he had to get out of the house.

They just had to drag him along and didn’t even bother paying for his coffee or his sad excuse for a breakfast.

Additionally, they are holding hands above the table right in front of Minhyuk. He feels like they are trying to remind him of how lonely he is. He has seen them kiss way too many times today. It feels like more than usual, but maybe he really is sensitive.

“I’m what now?”

"You keep looking through the same magazine. Either something is on your mind or it's just really interesting," Changkyun points out.

Minhyuk keeps his eyes on the photo. "Just admiring my photography skills. Yoo Kihyun can suck my dick; I better get a call back for another shoot."

"He's obsessing over Hyungwon."

Minhyuk kicks Jooheon. "It's just a model. I don't know him well." He closes the magazine.

Changkyun looks across the table. "Hyungwon is a model?”

"Huh?" Minhyuk pretends to be clueless, like Hyungwon's name isn't something stuck in his head like a song.

"I know him."

Jooheon decides to finally keep quiet. Minhyuk isn't a creep or anything, but sometimes when he has a hard day, he looks at his photos of Hyungwon. Jooheon has caught him one too many times this past week.

"It’s a small world," is all Minhyuk says.

How do you know him? How old is he? Is he dating anyone? What's his favorite color? His favorite food? Does he listen to classical music? Is he open to dating your friend named Lee Min-

Minhyuk decides not to ask anything.

Changkyun continues, “I can't believe the guy never told me. We met like a year ago, and we hang out all the time. I never imagined he'd be up for posing, but I guess you never really know a guy."

The photographer pretends to be disinterested. "Oh, yeah? He is a natural."

He quietly picks up his phone and unlocks it. His notifications are full of texts from Hyunwoo, instagram likes, and reminders for things he will probably never do. With a sigh, he opens up his contacts and scrolls until he finds the name he is looking for.

Hyungwon.

The model told him specifically when he can call, but Minhyuk has still no courage to press the call button. That was nearly a week ago.

He doesn’t even want to think about how he stares at his phone screen every night, hoping maybe Hyungwon will call him even though he doesn’t have Minhyuk’s number.

“When are the Parks wedding photos due?” Changkyun asks curiously.

“Last week,” Minhyuk snorts.

“What happened to ‘my name is Lee Minhyuk, and I’m never late. I’m a professional, bitch.’? Spill the tea, Min. Something is up.”

Minhyuk slams his phone down on the table. “I do have a life, you know. I have a job, and I have photoshoot after photoshoot. I work hard while you’re out there partying.”

Changkyun grins, like his goal all along was to get under Minhyuk’s skin. “Then come out with us tonight.”

“Tonight?”

Despite how social Minhyuk appears, he isn’t one for partying. He prefers small get togethers with friends to get drunk and play games. Blasting music and grinding on strangers never appealed to him. Besides, you never really know what you’re drinking when a stranger shoves a cup in your hand and says, “bottoms up.” Not that it’s concern of Minhyuk’s, but getting drugged is a possibility and a good excuse not to go.

Jooheon smiles, revealing his dimples. “Yeah, why not? Changkyun’s friend Yoonho is throwing this big party tonight, and we haven’t went out together in a long time.”

Minhyuk returns to half-heartedly picking at his biscuit. He opts not to respond, choosing to pretend like he is thinking instead.

He certainly isn’t going to be busy tonight, but he definitely isn’t in the mood to do anything but sulk. Deadlines keep appearing sooner than expected, and he can’t seem to focus long enough on editing. His mind is always occupied with other things, like daydreaming and wishing things that he can never have.

Changkyun takes a sip of his drink before standing up. He leans over and kisses Jooheon’s forehead. “I’ll pick you both up at 9:00. It’ll be fun. I promise.”

Minhyuk watches as he walks away, only speaking when the cafe front door closes behind Changkyun. “I have a photoshoot tomorrow, Jooheon.”

“Then we will be home by midnight. Come on, Min. Just this once. If you hate it, then I’ll do the laundry and dishes for the next month.”

“The next two months.”

“Fine.”

 

-

 

Minhyuk gently pulls the camera neck strap over his head, securing the love of his life close to his chest. The person he sees in the mirror doesn’t look like him at all. The black jeans hug his thighs way too tight to be truly comfortable, and they make his legs look like sticks. He pulls on the leather jacket over his dark colored t-shirt and internally cringes.

The outfit isn’t his usual style, and Minhyuk is sure it doesn’t even look good. Additionally, his hair is parted down the middle and slightly curled. It is a strange look on him. The only thing he likes about it is the camera around his neck.

With a sigh, he walks into the living room to find Jooheon. Easily, he spots the man sitting on the couch. He looks casual in his white buttoned tucked into jeans; Minhyuk is only slightly jealous.

“Kyun should be here any minute.”

“I’m not so sure about this. Maybe you should go on without me,” Minhyuk hesitantly suggests.

“You can’t spend every day sitting around, thinking about some model who barely knows you exist.”

Minhyuk actually forgot that he didn’t tell Jooheon about the note, but it’s probably for the best. Hyungwon was completely unclear on whether he wanted a friend, casual hook-up, fuckbuddy, or a boyfriend, so it might be best to not call at all.

“You want me to get fucked?”

Jooheon laughs softly. “I want you to get out of your head, but getting a blowjob in the dark corner wouldn't be the worst thing for you.”

“The worst thing for me would be Hyungwon forgetting I exist.”

“That's the spirit! See, it won't be the worst thing ever.”

Minhyuk has never been violent, but he really wants to hit Jooheon.

-

The moment Minhyuk steps inside the large house, the smell of cheap beer hits him in the face. The second thing he notices is the obnoxiously loud music blaring. (If his memory serves him right, the song is by 2ne1.) The center of the main room is packed with people jumping and grinding, and off to the side are couches where people can chat. Unsurprisingly, people are in the corners doing things Minhyuk doesn’t want to concentrate on.

A male with dirty blonde hair and a large smile pushes through the crowd and pulls Changkyun in for a hug. Minhyuk guesses he is that Yoonho guy they are always talking about. He seems cool enough, though based on his clothes Minhyuk is pretty sure they’d never hang out.

His black jacket over his white t-shirt is obviously designer and more expensive that Minhyuk’s monthly rent, but the photographer can respect that. Some people just have money to spare.

“Kyun! Let me show you this guy I met at the store real quick!” Yoonho yells over the music as he pulls on Changkyun’s arm.

“I'll go with,” Jooheon tells Minhyuk. “Find someone nice, and relax for god’s sake.”

Minhyuk wants to follow them like a lost puppy, but maybe he really does need to relax and forget about life. For once, he shouldn't worry about his future, rent, or job. He should just say fuck it and live his life.

With a sigh, he shoves through the crowd and takes a cup from a stranger, chugging it and then throwing it. The aftertaste is even worse than the initial taste, but Minhyuk really doesn't care right now. If he was dragged here against his will, he is going to have a damn good night. Who cares if he will die alone and never have Hyungwon? That doesn't matter tonight.

It’s surprisingly easy to find the beat and dance with a total stranger. She’s cute, Minhyuk knows that much. Her smile is a bit goofy, and her black dress is maybe just a bit too short. Her orange hair is pulled up in a ponytail, but she is definitely not Minhyuk’s type.

Still, he can't exactly have a preference at a college party packed with countless drunk students.

A few songs later, it changes to a techno style, and the girl suddenly stops and moves to whisper in Minhyuk’s ear.

“Let’s go upstairs.”

Those words bring Minhyuk back to the real world.

He is at a college party with a completely stranger, and he has work tomorrow. Additionally, he doesn't even know Yoonho, and his friends have somehow disappeared.

Sadly, the alcohol is kicking in, and his judgement isn't exactly in the best shape.

“Lead the way.”

The girl grins and grabs his hand. Without a word, she pulls him upstairs.

The hallway is fairly slim, but it looks like stretches on forever. It appears to have at least five closed doors. Minhyuk doesn't have a chance to stare long though because soon he is being pulled into a bedroom.

“Welcome to my room.”

All he can think is, 'She is Yoonho’s sister...I might fuck Yoonho’s sister.'

He slowly shuts the bedroom door before he is shoved against the door. The stranger puts her hands on his shoulders and smiles softly.

“So pretty,” she whispers. 

So slowly, the stranger presses her lips against his. It's soft and gentle, the way a first real kiss feels like. Out of habit, Minhyuk places a hand behind her head and wraps his arms around her waist.

The last time he was intimate with someone was when he was eighteen. He broke things off with his high school boyfriend, and they had hate sex. As great as it was, after the adrenaline rush, there were plenty of tears.

Now, it feels strange to hold someone so close.

He can't do casual hook-ups.

One night stands aren't his thing.

“Wait,” he breathes across her lips, moving his hands to her shoulders to gently push her back.

Calmly, she steps back with a concerned look on her face. “Are you okay?”

“No.” He pauses. “I mean- I can't do this with you. I don't usually do one night stands.”

Minhyuk expects backlash immediately, but he is pleasantly surprised by her smiling softly. 

“That's okay. I'm Solji, by the way.”

“Minhyuk. I kinda have a lot on my mind these days.”

Solji slowly makes her way to the bed and sits down. “We could just talk, you know. Parties are always about hooking up, but maybe it could also be a place to meet new friends,” she suggests, grabbing a fist full of the dark blue comforter and avoiding eye contact.

Even if Minhyuk’s judgement wasn't impaired, he would still agree to this. Why does everything always have to be so cliche anyways? The “dream" is to meet someone and automatically fall in love, whether a stranger at work or a party, but cliches aren't always the good stories. What about a story where the main characters are childhood friends, and never become anything more than that despite the fact that one of them wants to?

He sits on the floor and leans back against the door. “How drunk are you?”

“Three drinks in.”

“Good.”

Minhyuk takes his time spilling the story, including the small things like Hyungwon’s hair color and how Hyunwoo started noticing Minhyuk was distracted. Solji seems incredibly interested, and she is kind enough to not interrupt him.

When he finally finishes, she smiles softly. “That's very cute, but you're going to have to call him eventually.”

“I'll call him when I'm dead.”

“Call him right now!”

“It’s not even passed eleven. Hyungwon would kill me.”

Solji freezes. “You never said his name was Hyungwon.”


End file.
